A Night to Remember
by Aduro Tri
Summary: A SpyroxEmber Oneshot...a Rare pairing for me to use, so enjoy this....


I don't own Spyro or any of its characters, this is just a warning, this contains quite a bit of sadness as well as….well, the reason why it's rated M you get the point…and I thank a picture I saw on Deviantart for this Oneshot.

----- -------------- ------------ ---------- ------------ ------------- ------------ ------------ ------------

He was nearly twenty-one, a purple dragon watched as the sun set upon another lonely day. Once again he gazed off into the crimson-orange coloration along the horizon. Spyro had been traveling the world for a very long time, since he was twelve. Yet he had not met anyone who liked him in the way he desired. The truth was, he wanted someone to love, yet he found no one. Yeah, sure, he had met many dragonesses along his travels, but he never harbored any feelings for them. None of them harbored feelings for him either, that's what got him too.

"Well…there was one." He thought aloud, since Sparx wasn't with him at the present moment, he could speak his mind and he wouldn't hear a stupid wise-crack from anyone. The purple dragon continued to stare off into the distance. He sat on his haunches tired of traveling around. Now the only thing he sought was love. It was at this moment he remembered one dragoness many years ago that harbored feelings for him. _'She's probably forgotten about me by now.' _ He thought, _'and I can't even remember her name, what was it?' _he asked himself quietly.

The crimson sky began to grow dark. The clouds just further added to the darkness as it slowly encroached upon the purple dragon, yet he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the encroaching darkness. Individually, small glimmers of light began to appear in the sky. This began to give a little light to his surroundings, but still not enough.

The moon began to rise over the horizon, it was completely full, and craters were visible on its surface from a great distance. The craters seemed to form a disfigured face upon the moon, the strange thing about it, from what Spyro remembered, when it was completely full, the moon's light would have a yellow tinge to it. This strangely made it look like a circular orb of cheese in the sky, which completely befuddled the purple dragon. He knew that the moon wasn't made of cheese, which was something an adult told children to entertain them to a certain extent, but instead, the moon was made of rock.

Instead however, the light that the moon emanated was just normal, a pure white light. _'The only thing I remember is…she wore a necklace which had a heart-shaped pendant that held a ruby in it.' _Spyro's amethyst eyes continued to gaze off into the distance of the land. A cool breeze whipped over his body, which sent a shiver up his spine. The night was unseasonably warm; the purple dragon lowered his head, slightly sad.

--------- ----------

A fair distance away however, a dragoness with bright pink scales, cerulean blue eyes, her chest scales are a light pinkish grey. Around her neck, a necklace with a heart shaped pendant that held a ruby in it. The dragoness ran through the darkness of the night, after being dumped for the fifth time in her life. She was alone. Warm tears ran down her face. This time, she decided to run, run far away.

Ember, the pink dragoness had no one, it had been years since any male dragon had been one hundred percent honest with her. She remembered one dragon that she truly loved, but the sad part was…the only thing she remembered about him was…his eyes…

They were the most beautiful amethyst eyes she had ever seen, so rare, so exotic. She loved him, every part of him. But the downside was she didn't remember his name, or anything about him.

------- ------- ------

With his head hung low, the purple dragon had slowly begun to walk through the damp grass; he felt the wet grass on the bottom of his paws. He was completely depressed, utterly alone.

"Am I destined to be alone?" he asked himself. Apparently though, fate had other plans for the purple dragon. A pink dragoness, who was in a similar predicament, ran directly at him. Her tears had discontinued to fall from her eyes.

Their heads it each other fairly hard, that sent both of them flying back several feet.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're…" the pink dragoness trailed off as she looked at the dragon she had crashed into. Spyro rubbed the top of his head in frustration before he looked up to speak.

"Why don't you watch where you're…" he to trail off when he noticed one thing, her necklace. Both the purple dragon and the pink dragoness had a light blush on their cheeks. They knew who they gazed upon, but they didn't remember each other's names. It was at this moment everything came flooding back to Spyro. Apparently that hit on the head from the dragoness caused him to regain his memories of her.

"E-Ember?" he asked nervously, unsure if it is who he thought it was. He was correct, but her memories of him had yet to return. Ember was still in a daze as she looked into his amethyst eyes, she was simply transfixed upon his gaze. That's when it hit her, everything. She remembered everything from the past. Her heart began to race as she tried to speak. At first, the words would not come, but eventually she spoke out.

"S-Spyro?" she asked. Both dragons continued to blush, and eventually soft, warm smiles moved across their faces. Their blushing ceased at this moment.

"E-Ember…" the purple dragon said in a soft voice.

"Y-yes S-Spyro?" she responded in a similar tone of voice.

"D-do y-you s-still l-love m-me?" Spyro asked his voice grew extremely nervous at this moment. The pink dragoness's smile grew.

"Oh Spyro…" she said, his eyes grew wide at the response, and he gulped. The two remained silent for a fairly long time; the tension in the air grew thick.

"I always will…" Ember said when Spyro heard this his heart began to race, and he slowly moved closer to the dragoness.

"Ember…I love you…" the purple dragon blurted out, and the pink dragoness just looked at him. She didn't know what to think, he had never said this before. All those years ago, he had tried to avoid her, but now, he said this.

Ember moved up to the purple dragon and whispered "I love you too, Spyro…" she muttered. Both dragons moved closer to each other and brought their lips together. Ember melted into the kiss with Spyro. The purple dragon pressed his lips against her soft lips and took in the flavor of them.

Soon, the kiss ended and their lips broke apart. "Ember, would you like to come back to my place?" he asked, and she just smiled.

"I would love to…Spyro…" she answered. Both Spyro and Ember began to walk off, side by side, their tails entwined with each other.

"Would you like to…ummm…." The purple dragon tried to ask, Ember easily understood what he was trying to ask of her, and she complied.

"I'd love to be your mate, Spyro…" at her words, he felt his heart leap. "But, let's find a comfortable spot to…do it…" she said, as Spyro listened to them, interesting thoughts began to move across his mind, he desired the pink dragoness more than ever.

Spyro and Ember walked peacefully and happily though the night. After many years, they had found whom they belong with. Now it was only a matter of time before they made it official. The purple dragon led the pink dragoness through the field; anxiety began to spread across her body, slowly mixing in with lust for the purple dragon. He felt the same way; he wanted to take her as his mate, his one and only mate.

After several minutes of walking, both dragons came upon a small house. Ember realized that this was Spyro's home. He slowly opened the door for her to enter the building; she complied with his silent request. She slowly looked around as the dragon closed the door behind them, silently.

"Is someone else here, Spyro?" she asked in a hushed tone, he nodded at her question.

"Yes, Sparx is here." He responded in a hushed tone. "We're going to have to keep it as quiet as possible…"

The dragoness frowned at his words, "That's half the fun…" she whispered at him.

"You're a virgin, right?" she nodded and smiled at his question.

"I am Spyro…and I want you to take that innocence away from me…" she said with that smile. Ember guessed which room was his, strangely she was right. How she walked was simply intoxicating to the purple dragon, she was swaying her hips and tail in reverse to each other. One would go to the left; the other would go to the right, which gave him small glimpses of her slit. From what he could tell she was extremely wet. His head followed her hips; it almost appeared as though he was floating towards the dragoness. She noticed this and gave him a very seductive glare, before she vanished into his room.

At what he saw, it began to get him slightly aroused, and his dragonhood slipped out. This would be his first time; he would lose his innocence to Ember, the dragoness he loved more than anything. He followed her into his room, but what he found caused his dragonhood to become erect very quickly. Ember had lied on his bed with her hind legs spread out. That gave the purple dragon clear view of her wet slit.

"Well, big boy…you want some of this?" she asked in a seductive tone. Spyro groaned at the sight. Once again, he closed the door behind him, and made sure to lock it. He then turned to Ember with a large grin on his face.

"We can be as loud as we want now…" he said with the grin, as he climbed onto the bed, Ember began to pant with anticipation. Spyro moved over to the lovely pink dragoness, and pecked her on the lips. The kiss was short, Spyro moved down to her opening. He extended his right paw and began to rub around her slit; this caused the dragoness to moan lightly. He then stopped that action and brought his muzzle down to her slit and flicked out his tongue.

Spyro's soft tongue traced around her opening, it lightly touched the sensitive scales around the area of his desire.

"Spyro….p-please…D-don't m-make…me w-wait…" she begged. He smiled and moved up to her. He brought the pink dragoness into a kiss as his member slowly slid into her. It inched into her which sent waves of pleasure over the dragoness; this was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It caused her to flick her tongue out, and run it along Spyro's lips. She begged for entrance into his mouth, and he complied, his own tongue slid out and entered her mouth. Their tongues danced in eternal passion as Spyro's dragonhood reached her virginity.

"T-take it now…" she whispered, after breaking the kiss. He thrust into the dragoness; it broke the thin layer of skin that held the last of her innocence. This caused her to let out a loud yelp. As a natural reaction, Ember snapped her head over to the back of his neck and bit down, enough to puncture the scales and draw blood. He winced slightly at the bite.

"Ahhh!" he shouted. Ember's fangs withdrew from his neck and she proceeded to lick the wound she caused. The purple dragon then began a steady tempo of steady thrusts. He thrust into her very slowly and softly. This sent waves of pleasure crashing over her body.

"S-S-Spyro…Faster…" she moaned out softly. The purple dragon complied with her soft request; his thrusting began to increase in speed. With each thrust the purple dragon did her pain melted away, which caused her to moan louder.

"Yesssss…." She hissed in pleasure, the hissing seemed to further arouse the purple dragon and he began to thrust deeper into her. Each thrust grew closer together, and the pleasure crashed over the pink dragoness.

The tip of Spyro's dragonhood began to rub up against her g-spot, which caused the dragoness to begin screaming in utter ecstasy. Ember squirmed under his thrusting; eventually the squirming became thrashing as her climax drew closer.

"H-HARDER!" she shouted in sheer ecstasy, "FASTER!"

He complied with her request and increased the intensity and pace of the thrusting, which sent waves of pleasure crashing over the pink dragoness. Her warm juices seeped onto the bed as she felt an unusual feeling reach her. Ember's climax crashed over her, it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. As it did, she let out a loud, long moan.

She wasn't finished though; the pink dragoness used what strength she could find with the waves of pleasure crashing over her body. She flipped the purple dragon over with great force, she now sat on top of him, and she wanted him to climax.

"I love you…Ember…" he said.

"I love you too…Spyro…" the dragoness said, before she began to rock back and forth on top of him. Now in the reverse situation, waves of pleasure were sent crashing over his body. He let out loud groans in pleasure.

"E-ember…" he moaned out, her pace began to quicken. She raised her body slightly off of his dragonhood, and then fell onto him. This sent waves of pleasure crashing over the purple dragon. Ember rose up again, this time much higher. Spyro's climax was drawing closer with each of her movements; at this point it was so close. When the pink dragoness fell upon his dragonhood this time, it pushed him over the edge.

He released his warm seed deep into her womb, the climax was simply amazing. Out of sheer coincidence, a second climax washed over the dragoness at the same moment Spyro had his climax. Both dragons let out a loud roar in sheer ecstasy as their climaxes washed over them.

Ember collapsed upon Spyro's warm body, right into his arms. He wrapped his wings around her, along with his arms. The purple dragon panted heavily, he was spent. The pink dragoness too was exhausted.

"T-that was amazing…" she muttered weakly, as she lied on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow. The dragoness slowly fell into a deep slumber in the arms of her mate, Spyro soon followed. They both loved each other more than anything, and now they were mates.

------- The End -------


End file.
